Various types of jewelry have been used throughout the ages for decorative and celebratory purposes by people throughout the world. All forms of metal, jewels, stones and other valuables have been used to adorn jewelry, adding aesthetic qualities, color and value.
More recently, many forms of jewelry have employed moving parts in order to enhance their value and functionality. The most common use of movable parts typically involves elements of the clasp that connect the ends of the jewelry to one another. Other moving jewelry parts include moveable bands, jewel settings and chain arrangements that allow for flexibility and varied designs.
Another typical feature currently available in the field of jewelry is engraved or printed messages included on the surface of the jewelry. For example, identification engravings and personal messages are typically engraved into wedding bands and bracelets for any number of personal reasons. In addition to, personal messages, engraved or printed messages can include generic statements such as, “friendship, “love,” and “forever,” decorative designs, and other such inscriptions that may be mass produced for a larger range of consumers.
However, there exists a need to producer high quality jewelry that incorporates the advantages of message inscriptions with moveable parts so as to allow a wearer to alter the displayed message as desired.